A Kid In RWBY
by Dinosaurchicken
Summary: A Kid (Self-Insert) is thrown into the world of RWBY. With barely any time before the fall, he must stop disaster from occurring. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'thought'

Darkness. Everything was dark.

'Why is everything so dark?' I thought to myself.

'Wait, I haven't opened my eyes yet.' I thought. Realizing the stupidity of my situation, I went ahead and opened them. I immediately noticed three things.

1: The light was WAY too damn bright.

2: SOMEONE left the curtains open.

3: Instead of a normal T.V, there was a friggin' hologram television thing.

These things raised even more questions. Where was I? Why was I here? Do they still have fidget spinners?

.

.

.

Well we're all thinking it.

Silliness aside, I began to look for clues.

The walls and ceiling were both a dull shade of grey. The floor was tiled a nice shade of blue. Attached to the bed I was laying in were several instances of hospital equipment.

'Okay, it's a hospital. A good start.' I thought.

But beside the standard hospital equipment stuff, I saw a monitor that read…"Aura Levels"…? I decided not to question it. I got up and tried to stretch. The key word was _tried_. Pain shot through my chest. I fell to the ground as spasms of pain rocked my body. I dealt with this the only way I know how…with insanely loud profanities.

"OH F*** S*** SON OF A B****!" I yelled…along with many similar sentiments. I did this for what seemed like hours. When the pain finally receded, some lingered in my- _tail?!_

.

.

.

Wait, WHAT?!

.

.

.

I reached behind myself to make sure, and yes, there was a tail there.

'Wait, aura… hologram T.V…tail, WAIT A MINUTE!' I thought.

"There can only be one explanation for this." I muttered.

I went over the things I had found so far. Finally reaching a conclusion, I jumped and shouted "I'm super HIGH!"

With that mystery solved, I began to make my way to the nearest bathroom. I staggered through the hall, searching for a place in which to empty my bowels. As I spotted my destined location, the voice of an older man called after me.

"And where do you think you're going, Young man?" the voice asked.

I turned around. The person before me was the man known as Ozpin, from the web show titled RWBY. Of course, at the time I assumed that I was high, and that this was a big hallucination. So of course, I responded in an extremely stupid way.

"Screw you, wizard of Oz, You won't do jack S***!" I taunted. I then turned around, walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. The bathroom was one of those single bathrooms that were made for both men and women. The whole thing was a boring concrete grey. I then spent the next 10 minutes emptying my intestines.

When I was done, I began washing my hands. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. This confused me. Now, instead of what I used to look like, (Which, for the sake of convenience, won't be mentioned.) I now had red hair, green eyes, and extremely pale skin. I was wearing a hospital gown. I looked down inside it, and noticed a huge amount of bandages that covered my chest.

However, this realization did not surprise me in any way at the time, since I assumed I had ingested some form of mind altering drug. As I walked outside the bathroom, I noticed that there were now two people waiting for me. One of course one was Ozpin, but the other one I recognized as General Ironwood, also from the web show known as RWBY.

This was an opportunity that I didn't want to waste. There was always something I wanted to do. I took a deep breath… and punched Ironwood in the face.

I actually knocked him down. I didn't expect that. Judging from both Ironwood's and Ozpin's shocked expressions, neither did they.

"Oh, I have ALWAYS wanted to do that." I declared.

With that, I turned, and walked away.

I began to run when I heard Ironwood shout "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" This was followed by the constant pattering of very fast footsteps.

Suddenly things felt very serious. My lungs started to burn, and my chest started to hurt. I realized that I was running towards a dead end. I stopped, turned around, and began to run towards the General.

'God I hope this works' I thought. When we were less than 3 feet apart, I dodged to the right and ran past him. Kind of like a bullfighter. I kept running. My loud stomps echoed through the hallway. I spotted an elevator, which I began to sprint towards. I jumped inside of it, and then immediately started rapidly clicking the ground floor button. The elevator slowly began to close.

The General began to sprint towards the elevator. I began clicking faster. It closed just as he reached the door, blocking him at the last second. The journey down towards the ground floor was uneventful. The elevator doors slid open, and then I bolted through the building, running past teachers and students like a madman. (Why were there teachers and students here? Why did I recognize them as such?)

I practically threw the door open as I ran outside. I was greeted by the sight of Winter fighting Qrow. I quickly tried to circle around the fight and keep running, but that plan was effectively murdered when an Atlesian Knight pointed its gun at me and stated in its metallic voice "FUGITIVE DETECTED."

Immediately, both Qrow, and Winter stopped everything they were doing, and turned towards me.

"Uhhhhh….. Bye." I said. And with that, I turned and ran.

I was stopped in my tracks. I couldn't move my legs. I looked down. My feet were incased in glyphs.

.

.

.

WINTER!

I looked back at her.

"Ice-B****." I muttered. Winter looked furious, while Qrow clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his laughter concealed. Winter pointed her sword in my face. "What was that? Say it again. I dare you." She snarled at me.

Feeling unusually cocky, I replied with "I Said 'Ice-B****'. What, can't comprehend it with that tiny little brain you got?"

Qrow wasn't even bothering to hide his laughs now. Winter looked like she was about to kill me. "I like this kid." Qrow said. Winter turned to look at him, which was a big mistake.

With Winter's eyes now not watching me, I picked up a rock and threw it in her face. It broke both her concentration, and her nose. The glyphs holding my legs dissipated, allowing me to escape.

I ran into the emerald forest, which, surprisingly, was very close to the… _school_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, chapter 2… LET'SA GO!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

'WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! I thought. I stared at the school. I had a rather important realization… I was in the world of RWBY.

'Okay… That doesn't make any sense. How did I appear here?'

I decided to try to remember the last thing I saw before waking up in this world.

'Okay, there were two bright lights, the honk of a horn, and…'

Oh.

.

.

.

Oh, s***.

I died… Well, I'd make a fanfic joke, but that's beneath me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of quiet footsteps.

"I know you're there. Stop hiding like a pansy." I stated loudly.

Qrow walked into view. "How'd you know I was there? You're like, what, 14?' He asked.

"First off, I'm a faunus, therefore I have better senses than a human. Second, I'm not telling you my age. Hell, for all I know, you might be a pedophile." I stated.

Okay, I know he's not… But watching Qrow sputtering out the fact that he wasn't a pedophile, was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen.

"Relax Qrow. I know you're not. I'm just messin' with ya." I said.

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name? Winter never said it, and you're definitely not from Patch." Qrow said.

S***!

"Uhhhhh… THE F*** IS THAT?!" I shouted, pointing behind him. When he turned around, I bolted deeper into the forest.

"HEY!" He shouted. He began to sprint after me.

It was at this point I realized, I had just screwed myself. The only thing left to do was to run.

My chest started to burn again, and my legs began to feel like jelly. I kept running.

At this point, when I stopped, I would collapse.

'Ow… OW!' I thought. My body started to sting . I tripped on a branch and fell.

Finally, Qrow caught up with me. He stood over me.

"Kid." He said. "You are in very deep trouble."

My mind began to race. I tried to think my way out of this.

'Wait, the machine back in Beacon was reading my aura levels. They must've unlocked it for some reason.' I thought.

I had an idea. I began to channel my aura throughout my body, hoping something would happen. Fortunately, something did happen. The pain in my body began to fade away, but something still felt off.

I began to feel stronger, and more aggressive.

"I'MMA MURDER YOUR A**" I shouted. My voice was deeper too, but that wasn't what was currently on my mind.

To put it simply, my current thought process was something along the lines of "I'MMA BEAT THE S*** OUTTA HIM!"

I threw a punch at his stomach, which he blocked with his sword. The force behind my attack drove him back a bit. I threw a left hook at him, but he dodged.

Qrow, thinking quickly, pulled out a lightning dust crystal and threw it at me. The effects were similar to that of a tazer. I fell to the ground, and soon blacked out.

Some time later…

I abruptly woke up. I tried to sit up, but I quickly realized that :

1: I was in a straight jacket.

2: I was fastened to a bed.

And 3: I was also tied down with rope.

… This was an extremely uncomfortable situation.

I felt rather weak. Ozpin was standing in the corner of the room. "Ozpin." I muttered, my voice dangerously low. "Let me out." He turned to me.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Your semblance makes you… Rather dangerous." He stated.

"Dangerous how?" I asked.

"Well, from what I gather, you're a normal boy. But your semblance apparently makes you an aggressive fighter with enough power to obliterate an Ursa with just a few punches." Ozpin explained.

"Oh, well then… that's… interesting. But seriously, can you please let me out of these restraints?" I asked.

"No." Ozpin said.

It was at that moment that Qrow and General Ironwood entered the room.

Ironwood was obviously not happy. He looked so utterly pissed off in fact, that his scowl alone could probably kill more than a few people. Qrow just looked like he didn't want to be here.

"You." Ironwood said.

"Me." I said, sarcasm practically dripping from my voice.

His scowl deepened.

"We have a few questions for you." Ozpin calmly said.

"Like how did you know Qrow's name? I can understand that you know who Ozpin and I are, but Qrow isn't that famous outside of patch." Ironwood said.

I began to think a way out of this. I had an idea, it was risky, but it was the only one I had. The idea you ask, to put it simply, blackmail.

"Hey." I said. "You have your secrets and I have mine. How about this: if you let me go and never bother me again, I won't reveal the existence of Salem, or the Maidens."

The room was silent.

They all stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

Ironwood slammed his fist down on a nearby table.

"How the hell do you know that!?" He shouted.

Qrow was currently reaching towards his weapon.

"Settle down, all of you. Child, tell me, where did you acquire this knowledge?" Ozpin asked me.

'Okay, new plan.' I thought. 'Attempt to BS my way out of this situation.'

"Well, I'm a lot older than I look. I've been around the block a few times." I lied. It was surprisingly effective, although it didn't fool Ozpin.

I prayed to whatever god ruled the RWBYverse that he wouldn't reveal my lie.

As luck would have it, he did not.

"Although, there is a student at this school which worries me." I said.

"And who would that be?" Ozpin asked.

"The one known as Cinder Fall. She appears to have some of the power of the Fall Maiden, but I believe the current Fall Maiden is, well, you know…" I said.

And before anyone says anything, I am definitely going to out Cinder because I, for one, will not have Pyrrha die here.

Ozpin sighed.

"Qrow, James, I would like to speak with our visitor in private." He said.

Qrow nodded and drug Ironwood out through the door, before shutting it.

"So, child, who are you?"

 **A/N CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Uh, I suppose I should I should apologize for the long wait. I wasn't able to post more chapters until recently. So… At least we're getting somewhere with the plot.**

 **I'm just gonna go work on the third chapter now…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N YAAAAAAAAAAY NEW CHAPTER**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"So, child, who are you?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, my name is Jason." I said. (Not my real name)

"Last name?" He asked.

My mind blanked. I couldn't remember my last name.

Although, I didn't really care.

"I'd shrug if I could move my arms." I said.

"So you don't know then?" Ozpin asked, although it didn't sound like a question.

"Pretty much Ozzy." I said.

"Please don't call me that." Ozpin asked, unamused.

"A'ight then… Seriously though could you PLEASE let me out of these restraints?" I asked.

"… Okay." He said.

He then untied me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now, where did you learn any of this information?" Ozpin asked.

I tried to think of an answer, but my mind blanked. There was no way I could say anything about RWBY being a TV show.

"Huh, I don't really know…" I lied.

He didn't believe it.

"Okay look, I can't tell you some secrets, but I promise that I'm not trying to cause harm to any good-hearted person." I stated.

He stared into my eyes for a long time.

"Alright, I trust you." He said.

.

.

.

WHAT?!

"You actually believe me?" I asked.

"No. I trust you, and I trust that you won't hurt anyone, but I'm still curious about what 'secrets' you have." He clarified.

"But I won't tell you." I said.

"And I can respect that, now, we should talk about something rather important." Ozpin stated.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You seem like you could use a home. You are too young to attend this school, but we do have a few spare rooms." Ozpin replied.

"And I suppose that I have to give something in return." I said.

"Nothing at the moment. Now, come, I shall show you your temporary room." Ozpin said. He stood up and then walked into the elevator. I followed.

The elevator ride was uneventful, but I was slightly unnerved by the silence.

Eventually, it stopped, signaling that we were at the desired floor. Ozpin stepped out, then I did as well. He led me to a room at the end of the hall, the very same hall where I had employed the the "Bullfighter Technique" as I had dubbed it, to escape General Ironwood.

He opened the door. The inside was pretty nice, if a bit bare.

The walls were a plain shade of white, with the ceiling being the same color. There was an old chair against the wall, a bed in the corner, and a window with a bookshelf under it.

The bookshelf itself housed books such as "The history of Remnant" and "How to make bombs with different types of dust crystals."

I picked up the latter book and started reading.

"Interesting." I muttered.

"Now, this is where you will be staying for the time being." Ozpin said.

"Thanks." I said.

Ozpin walked out, and shut the door.

I kept reading.

After a while, I put down the book, and decided to explore.

I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

…And ran right into team RWBY.

I'm starting to sense a fanfic-joke pattern.

"Uh… Hi." I said.

This was slightly awkward.

After a while, Ruby seemed to notice this.

She stuck out her hand, and said "Hi, my name's Ruby."

I shook her hand and said "I'm Jason."

"So, where are you from?" Ruby asked, starting a conversation.

I shrugged.

"Wait, you don't know?" She asked.

"Nope. I just woke up in the infirmary a little while ago, I can't remember much about myself." I said with a shrug.

"That seems a bit suspicious. Just who are you anyway?" Weiss butted in.

"As I said before, I'm Jason. There's not much else I have to tell you." I replied.

I turned towards Ruby.

"Hey… wanna prank Cardin?" I asked.

"YES!" She shouted.

"ONWARD THEN, LET US MAKE HASTE TO OUR MISSION!" I shouted.

"YES LET'S GO!" Ruby shouted back.

I grinned. this was going to be fun.

A little time later…

"THIS IS NOT FUN!" I yelled. It seemed that Glynda had caught wind of the prank, and now was chasing me down the hall.

FLASHBACK

Ruby and I had arrived at team CRDL's door. In my hand was a 'paint-bomb' as I had dubbed it. It was filled with pink paint, just to make it worse. I tossed it in, and shut the door.

.

.

.

BOOM!

There it goes.

"Well that was fun, now, we should go Rub- oh s**t." I had turned around to see Glynda standing there, instead of Ruby.

FLASHBACK END

And now I'm here.

I was vaguely aware of Glynda slowly gaining on me, so I began to run faster.

I turned a corner and rushed into a random room.

As I hastily shut the door behind me, I realized that this was Team JNPR's room. This was mostly evident by the fact that they were all in there with me.

"… Hi." I whispered.

"Who're you?" Nora practically shouted.

"Nora, shut your damn mouth." I whispered.

"Why, it's not like your running from a teacher that's right behind the door and listening to us right now, right?" Nora said.

Face, palm, you should get acquainted with each other.

The door burst open.

"YOU!" Glynda shouted.

"S**T! RUN F**K!" I yelled, running for the window.

I jumped through

.

.

And was immediately frozen in place.

"Damnit." I muttered.

Stupid Glynda and her stupid telekinesis.

 **A/n AAAAANNNNNND DONE! Sorry for taking so long, I was buzy with real life stuff.**

 **-Dinosaurchicken**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Good morrow people of fanfiction! I, the great Dinosaurchicken, have brought you a new chapter. Please, enjoy. OH, also, I'm gonna stop doing the whole "speech" 'thought' thing. It's rather frustrating.**

"That wasn't very smart." Ozpin said.

"Probably not, but it was fun." I said.

Ozpin sighed.

"Welp, I'mma just go nowwww…" I trailed off, walking to the elevator.

"Maybe I'll go find Jaune and… Possibly ask for a spar." I thought. I figured that he'd be closest to my level, and thus it would be a fair fight.

As the elevator descended, I began to hear a familiar tune.

"Is that… the theme song from Red vs. Blue?" I thought.

The Red vs. Blue theme song was playing as elevator music.

What a wonderful world we live in.

The elevator opened up, and I stepped out.

I walked to team JNPR's room.

I knocked on the door.

Ren opened the door.

"… Do you need something?" He asked.

"Is Jaune here?" I asked.

Ren sighed, before turning and walking inside.

He walked out a moment later, with Jaune by his side.

"Hey, weren't you that kid that got in trouble with Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

"That's not important." I said quickly. "Now, getting back to the topic at hand, Jaune Arc, I challenge you to a spar!" I exclaimed.

"W-what?!" Jaune asked/shouted.

"You're the one closest to my level of fighting, so… Please?" I asked.

Jaune sighed, and reluctantly agreed.

"Great, now, I have a certain few rules for this. No weapons, no semblances, just fists." I said.

"Alright, that sounds okay." He said.

A SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME LATER

We both stood in the arena, watched by team JNPR, with Pyrrha being the narrator.

"Alright, you lose if you're thrown from the ring, or if your aura goes into the red. Now, FIGHT!" Pyrrha yelled.

I made the first move, slamming my elbow into Jaune's face before punching him in the ribs. I tried to punch him again, but this time he grabbed my fist, before throwing a devastating punch to my face.

Colors exploded in my vision as I began to feel dizzy. That didn't last long though.

Shaking off the punch, I violently slammed both of my fists down on the top of his head.

While he was still recovering, I grabbed a fistful of his hair, and started repeatedly slamming my knee into his face.

I kicked him away, before asking : "Really? Are you that bad at fist fights?"

Instead of answering, he just ran at me with his fist pulled back.

I dodged this time, before punching him in the side of the head, knocking him down.

I heard some sort of buzzer. I looked up to see Jaune's aura in the Red, with mine just above the red by a small smidge.

Yeesh, he punched me one time.

"Well Jaune," I said. "Either you hit hard, or I have low aura, but damn you were close."

I helped him up, before walking away.

SOME MORE TIME LATER

I arrived back at my room. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over everything underneath it.

I sighed. Today had been a looooong day, so I just flopped onto my bed. I was asleep in minutes.

Meanwhile

3rd person p.o.v

"Ozpin, he threatened to blackmail us, he should be put behind bars immediately ." Ironwood said.

"He is a child James, a confused child. He was scared, and he did what seemed like the only logical solution at that time for him. He is innocent." Oz pin stated calmly.

"Then how does he know about the Maidens? How does he know about Salem?" Ironwood asked.

"We all have our own secrets, James." Ozpin replied.

"He could be an extreme threat- Ozpin cut him off before saying: " He's a CHILD James, You're just being paranoid"

Ironwood sighed.

"Fine. But if I'm right and he is a threat, it's your fault." He said.

The next day…

My p.o.v

I woke up with a yawn, and decided to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I exited my room, before shutting and locking the door behind me.

This was the moment that Cinder Fall decided to walk down the hall.

.

.

.

I think you all know how this goes.

Now before you call me stupid, this was my reasoning.

She had only half the maiden's powers at this point. Can I fight her? No. Could Ozpin fight her? Probably.

Just know, in hindsight, I thought this was stupid as well.

"You…" I muttered.

"Hm? Oh, you… look a bit young to be attending Beacon. What's your name?" She asked, sounding very forced.

"You can cut the act, False maiden. I know why you're here, and if you think I'll let you get away with what you have planned, guess again." I said, my voice getting lower and more aggressive as I spoke.

Cinder's eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She lied.

"Shut up. If you think that you can bring about the fall of Beacon, well, you can't. Now why don't you go back to your master Salem, because you obviously have no chance here." Isaid.

With that, I walked away.

.

.

.

Damn, that felt good.

Now much more satisfied with my life, I headed towards the cafeteria.

Some time later…

After getting my food, I set my tray down by team JNPR.

"Hello children." I said in a goofy voice.

"Hello." Pyrrha said.

"'sup." Jaune said.

"Hi there!" Nora.

"…Hi." Ren.

"So… sorry I kicked your a** yesterday, Jaune." I said.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for that." Jaune said.

"Still, I went a bit overboard, so, sorry." I said. "You hit really hard though."

"Oh, thanks." Jaune said.

 **A/n AAAAANND DONE! Another chapter. And one that didn't take 3 months at that! So, what do you think about this one? Let me know with a review! Anyways, Have a nice day. Also, thanks for reviewing if you already have.**

 **-Dinosaurchicken**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N GEUSS WHO'S BACK! Okay, I just want to confirm, Jason is depicted as 12 years old, as that was how old I was when I discovered Fanfiction. I am much older now. So, just so you know. The reason I chose this… I don't know. Character development, I guess? Also, my GOD! I HATE doing sad scenes! This was my first attempt at doing a sad scene, so I hope you understand.**

"What you're asking of me is rather dangerous, and you know James won't be happy about this." Ozpin said.

"Yeah, but who cares about what Jimmy thinks, besides, I got an idea. Cinder is planning something big, so I need a lot of dust to make bombs with." I explained.

My plan was to gain access to the school Dust Supply, but it had hit a bit of a snag.

"Why would you need Dust Bombs?" Ozpin asked. I sighed.

"I plan to set a trap for her. I'll lure her to a place, set the bombs, and blow her to Hell." I explained.

"…Don't make me regret this Jason." Ozpin said.

"Don't worry Ozzy, I won't letcha down!" I exclaimed.

Later…

After enlisting the help of Ruby to make Dust bombs, we spent hours talking while making explosives.

"So… Why do you need all these bombs?" Ruby asked.

I told her a small bit of the truth.

"Ruby… There's this really bad person who plans to kill a whole bunch of people, and I aim to stop them." I said.

"Oh, you mean like… putting them in jail, right?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby…" I said, slowly looking down.

She must have caught what I meant, because her eyes widened, and she whispered a nearly silent "Oh, no."

A pit formed in the middle of my stomach. I could feel her eyes practically drilling into me.

"Y-you aren't gonna kill someone… are you?" She asked.

I looked at her, the guilt shining in my eyes, and for the first time since I woke up, the reality of my situation came crashing down on me. Tears spilled from my eyes as I finally broke.

"Ruby... Oh god… I don't anyone to die!" I sobbed.

"Jason… who's gonna die?" Ruby asked.

"I-… If that bitch gets her way, we'll all die! I don't want you to die, I don't want your team to die, Hell, I don't want her to die, but if she lives and completes her mission, we'll all be killed! I'm the only one who knows her plan. I'm not even thirteen, and I'm already plotting someone's death! I don't wanna kill somebody Ruby!" I rambled incoherently, openly sobbing while doing so. The pit in my stomach grew deeper.

Suddenly, Ruby wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." Ruby whispered. "Maybe what's ahead is hard, but you're not alone. Remember that. I'm here for you, so don't worry."

Ruby had taken on a very mature attitude, and I was stunned silent.

"I eventually hugged her back, and we just sat there for a long time, before finally letting go.

"I… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said.

"So… do you wanna play checkers?" Ruby asked.

"… I'd like that." I said.

Meanwhile

3rd person P.O.V

Ozpin watched through the keyhole of the door.

"What a heartwarming sight." He thought to himself.

Turning away from the door, he walked back to his office.

Later

My P.O.V

After playing checkers with Ruby (And losing twenty-seven times in a row) I felt much better with myself than I did earlier.

The rest of team RWBY had returned from wherever they were, so I decided to leave.

"Bye Ruby." I said.

"Bye Jason." She said back.

With that, I walked out of team RWBY's dorm, and headed towards my own.

As I stepped into my room, I immediately felt something off.

My suspicions were proven correct as I dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding a n arrow made of glass.

"What the Hell?!" I exclaimed.

Out from the shadows walked Cinder Fall.

"It seems I was right to be suspicious of you." She said to me.

"W-what do you want?" I asked.

"Information." She said, slowly walking towards me.

"And what if I don't give you information? I asked, venom in my words.

"Then I burn you alive." She said.

"…NOPE!" I yelled, running for the door. I ran into the hall, and slammed the door behind me. Luckily, I had forseen this particular set of events, and had rigged my door to jam.

I ran as fast as I could. The pit that formed in my stomach was so deep that it was closer to a f***ing abyss at this point.

I ran into the elevator and practically slammed the top floor button with my fist.

My heart thumped like a jackhammer, and the horribly slow elevator ride didn't help.

Finally, the door opened. I knocked on the door.

Glynda opened it.

"We're having a meeting." She said.

"I just nearly got captured, tortured, and killed by the false maiden. I honestly don't give a f*** about your meetings right now." I said.

"Let him in Glynda." Ozpin said from inside the room.

Glynda sighed, and opened the door.

I walked into the room, almost immediately noticing the presence of Qrow and Ironwood.

"So, is this one of your secret meetings, because I may or may not have some troubling news." I said.

 **A/N Wow that was painful to write. So what did you guys think? Let me know via the comments as I rarely ever check my inbox. But anyways, sorry for not posting in like two months. I wasn't even doing anything, I just forgot. Even when I did remember, I just put it off while thinking "Oh, I'll just do it tomorrow." And then I forgot again. So, in short, sorry. So, should I do a Christmas special? Let me know in the comments!**

 **-Dinosaurchicken**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm Back!**

There are times in life when your very sanity is tested, when you are pushed to your absolute limits, when you're angrier than you've ever been before. This, for me, was one of those moments.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING?!" I shouted.

"I mean just that. We can't attack Cinder in our current situation. Doing so would bring panic, and panic brings Grimm." Ozpin said.

"What's a few Grimm compared to an entire city being overrun by the damn things?!" I asked angrily.

.

.

.

Aw crap.

They didn't know Cinder's exact plan, which makes me look very suspicious.

"…How do you know they'll try to overrun the city with Grimm?" Ozpin asked slowly.

The room went dead silent, until Ironwood, who had been previously silent in this conversation, made his thoughts known.

"How would you even know that? Actually, don't answer, I think I know." He said.

"Oh really? Can you read thoughts now, General?" I mockingly asked.

"No, but one thing is pretty obvious. You're a spy! How else would you know their plans?!" He shouted at me.

"JAMES, ENOUGH!" Ozpin shouted.

.

.

.

Silence.

I was angry. Of course, looking back, I really had no reason to get so angry, but I did anyway.

"Are you f***in' serious?!" I yelled.

"Jason, what James meant to say was tha-" Ozpin began.

I cut him off by saying "Oh I'm a spy now, am I? Oh yeah, THAT'S why I've been planning Cinder's demise. Not because I hate her or that I want her dead, but because this is just all an elaborate ruse to kill off you or Oz!" I yelled in a sarcastic tone.

.

.

.

Again, silence.

I sighed.

"Look, we can handle a few Grimm. We need to exterminate Cinder as soon as possible. Do you get what I'm saying?" I growled.

Ozpin raised his eyebrow.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"My normal plan is to lure her into a secluded area, and take her out." I explained.

"And your backup plan?" Ironwood asked.

"Me, a crap-ton of TNT, and a whole lotta luck." I stated.

"How would you detonate the TNT?" Ozpin asked.

"I would set it up, wait for her to face me, and then blow us both up." I said.

"But that would kill you." Ironwood said.

"I know. Fortunately, that plan is only for when things go south in the most colossal way." I explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'mma go find Ruby."

Later…

I knocked on Team RWBY's door. Yang answered it.

"Hey, can I talk to Ruby?" I asked.

"… Why?" She asked.

"I need her help." I explained.

Yang, for some reason, seemed suspicious of me.

"… Uh… you okay?" I asked. "You're kinda… staring at me."

She was… I wouldn't call it a glare, more like a suspicious gaze.

"… Don't try anything." She said. She then let me in.

"What would I tr-… oh. Ohhhh okay." I thought.

Ruby was on her scroll, tapping away at some game. She didn't notice me. Thinking this a perfect opportunity, I slowly crept behind her and…

"BOO!" I yelled loudly.

Ruby jumped, before tripping over a book and falling. (I later discovered that the book was ninjas of love. Damnit Blake.)

Ruby mock-glared at me.

"Oh, come on. T'was just a joke" I quipped.

"…What do you want?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda need your help." I said.

She tilted her head, one eyebrow raised, before asking "What?"

"Well, I've been thinking that, well, maybe I should get a weapon of some sort." I explained.

Her eyes lit up. She began to rapidly spout out words at such a speed as to where I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"You wanna make a weapon? I can help! What kind of gun do you want? What parts do you want? THISISGONNABESOFUN!"

"Ruby! Calm down." I said.

"Sorry." She said. " I just get so excited when it comes to weapons." She said.

"I can see that. Anyways, do you want to help me?" Iasked.

"Sure!" She said.

 **LATER**

I'll admit it. I don't know anything about guns. Thankfully, Ruby was very patient with me, giving me tips and helping me when I was stumped. Beacon had a HUGE workbench area. There were so many tools and machines and frankly, I didn't know what any of them did.

It had taken a few hours, but we had finally crafted the weapon I desired.

It was a medium sized 45. Pistol that had both single fire and rapid fire modes. It had a large quick-eject magazine that held about 55 bullets. It was mostly black, with the handle being a reddish-brown color.

I'd asked Ruby what the best ammunition type for stunning or subduing people was, but all she did was ask why.

"Well, There are some people who've been going after me, son I want something to momentarily stop them while I run away." I explained.

"Oh. In that case, it would be ice or lightning dust rounds, both work fine." She explained.

"I see. However, there is one other problem." I said.

"What would that be?" Ruby asked.

"How do I get ammo?" I asked.

"Well, the school provides ammo for students, but, then again, you're not a student." Ruby explained.

"Well, I guess I'll just ask Ozpin." I shrugged.

 **MEANWHILE**

3rd person P.O.V

Cinder was beyond angry. That stupid brat had just escaped her. A mere child had outsmarted her. He had probably told Ozpin about the whole incident by now!

She couldn't kill him, at least, not right now. They'd know that she did it. She was powerless.

"Emerald." She called, her fury evident in her words.

"Yes, Mistress?" Emerald asked.

" I want you to spy on that boy. Find out anything you can about him." Cinder ordered.

"Yes m'am" Emerald said.

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait, but writer's block is a sonovabitch ain't it? Also, I'm lazy, I will admit that. Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
